FABLEHERO'S
by EverythingMustEnd1998
Summary: when the barrier between fandoms break from Percy and Jasons fight, all the fandoms will have to choose a side ... Greek or Roman, but they will have to choose fast because if they don't repair the barrier in time before the whole in the barrier totally breaks they will all disappear...for good. A THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY DO NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL STORIES!
1. prologue

The Tardis whirred happily as it drifted through space. Inside, a grey-haired man stood at the hexagonal control panel. Lights flashed as he expertly moved the controls. Ever since his regeneration, flying, for the most part, had become a lot smoother. His name was the Doctor, and he was a time traveller.

"Aren't you going to tell me where we're going?" His companion asked as she leaned against the railing, arms crossed. "This better be good, because I've got piles of marking to get done before Friday. The end of term is only a week away." She stopped to take a book of a nearby bookshelf, not taking her eyes of the Doctor.

"Clara," The Doctor responded absentmindedly, "Clara, Clara, Clara, this is a time machine, remember? You have all the time in the universe to get everything done. Besides, this is much more important than marking. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you can't let some silly schoolwork get in the way. Life is much more important then school and grading."

"Maybe for you, but the kids are depending on those grades. What's the point in giving out an assignment if I'm not going to do anything with it." Clara glanced down at the cover of the book, flipped through a few pages before placing it back on the shelf. "What's so important that you pick me up in the middle of the night to show me?"

"I've found a new planet," The Doctor explained. Only a small smile and slight quiver of his hands betrayed his excitement. "different from any I've seen before. I thought you might like to check it out with me. It's not every day that you get to see-"

But what they were going to see, Clara never found out. A jolt of the Tardis cut the Doctor off, as the blue police box was flung recklessly in the space-time continuum. Even the Doctor looked shocked. He turned his attention to the screen above the control panel, and began desperately turning the knobs. Clara, who was unprepared for such an event, fell to the ground, and reached to grab ahold of a railing support.

"This isn't right." The Doctor mumbled as he fumbled with the controls. "Where is she taking us now?"

After about a minute of wild flight, the Tardis came to a halt. The Doctor took one look at the monitor before racing to the entrance and flinging open the doors. He stood, frozen, and staring out into deep space.

"What's going on?" Clara asked in confusion as she pulled herself off the ground and walked towards the doctor. She opened her mouth to say more, but what was outside took her by surprise. Right in front of the Tardis lay a huge rift, tearing its way through time and space. Energy spilled out in all directions, and when Clara looked through, she saw unexplainable things, things she never thought possible. The rift tore into them all, and it was growing bigger.

The Doctor did not take his eyes off the rift. "This is not good. This is very bad, and very dangerous." He breathed. He looked into Clara's wide brown eyes. "Let's go check it out."FABK


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

I was in the stables with Percy grooming Blackjack, we were talking about nonsense, when Octavian runs in with a worried expression colouring his face, although I cant help but see a glint of something else in his eyes.

"Percy, you need to come with me right now!" He said in a hurry.

"Why whats the matter?" Percy asked.

"A new demigod has been discovered and needs to be brought back to camp,".

"So why do _you_ need to go?" I asked not believing this, i mean Chiron is the one who usually asks us to go on missions like that, and usually tells me to with Percy, not that I wouldn't anyway's.

"Chiron is sick and trusted me with the task" He told me, looking towards the big house.

"Ok, then let's go!" Percy said putting BlackJacks tack on and mounting,

"Wait, you need to head into NewYork City"

And with that Percy took off.

Octavian then left with a smirk on his face,

"What did you do?" I was afraid to ask.

"Well, a Demigod needed his help, you wouldn't just leave him to get killed would you?"

Octavian then ran off into the pavilion.

I decided to resume cleaning the stables, is there really a demigod who needed help?

After it started to get dark outside I became worried, he should have been back by now, i decided to find Rachel, however she found me first.

"Percy is in trouble!" She exclaimed,

Anger then surged through my veins, that damn roman.

I knew something was up.

I opened my mouth to say something when this object came flying… no falling from the sky towards the camp, flames engulfing the object.

The object came down with an explosion, and a sword came clattering towards my feet…Riptide.

Once the smoke cleared I saw Percy slowly trying to stand up with BlackJack descending from the sky.

He had burns, scrapes, and cuts all over, and a huge black eye.

"You Romans know where Octavian is?…We need to have a little chat" He started.

"What happened?" I attempted to ask him.

"Oh, you want to know? Ask the romans, I'm sure they were all in on it."

"What do you mean?" I asked eyeing the romans…come to think of it, Where was Octavian?

"Ask Jason, you know since he is preator and all"

"Don't go bringing all of us romans into this!" Jason stepped forward.

"Why you were the ones who attacked me!" Percy yelled his reply.

"We didn't do anything to you!" Jason said defending the romans.

"Then why did Octavian disappear as soon as we got to NewYork?"

Percy asked.

"And why isn't he back now that Percy is?" I asked

"Stay out of this!" Jason snarled.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Percy snarled back walking towards Jason.

Jason started walking towards Percy, "I can talk to who I want, how I want" He told Percy in a low voice.

"Not to MY Girlfriend you won't, so you will either show her respect her or shut your trap!" Percy threatened.

"Than why don't you make me?" Jason smirked.

I tried to move to intercept the argument, but I couldn't move.

I realized I was tangled up in vines and looked around to see a faun, using his flute to tangle everyone up except Jason, Percy and the Romans

Percy noticed and looked toward Jason, "What is this?" Percy asked with fire in his voice,

"I don't know" Jason replied looking around.

"Jason,you're the one who told me to trap Percy, to kill him, and then destroy the greeks" Octavian said coming into view.

"WHAT?" Percy then looked towards Jason with _hatred_ laced in his voice,

"I wouldn't do that?" he retorted,

"You said you were tired of Percy being the 'big-shot' here in camp"

"Thats it, this whole unite the camps is gone!" Percy said, pulling out his pen and Un-capping it to reveal his sword and swung towards Jason,

Jason had pulled his sword out just in time to deflect Percy's attack,

"Then shall we call an attack on your camp?" Octavian asked wickedly.

"No, I will fight Jason and thats it, or I could kill you as well" Percy told Octavian.

"Octavian, enough" Jason added.

As I watched Percy and Jason fight, I couldn't help but wonder do they have any other tricks up their sleeves?

"I always knew you _Romans_ couldn't be trusted" Percy snapped

"I could say the same about you _Greeks,_ especially the children from Athena." Jason recoiled with venom colouring his voice.

"Thats it!" Percy snapped and started to raise his hands,

Jason saw right through his attack and raised his sword to summon lightening, and launched his attack just in tie to hit Percy,

I then watched as Percy fell to his knee's,

"Huh, Athena does have a point, Poseidon's son is an idiot" Jason mocked.

"Jupiter has nothing to brag about either!" Percy insulted back.

"You will regret that!" Jason said as he summoned another lightening bolt and threw it onto Percy.

As Percy was hit with lightening bolt after lightening bolt, I could do nothing…For a child of Athena I sure couldn't think of anything not when my hands and feet are tangled in vines.

"Jason, Stop!" I said looking at Percy, seeing him so…beat…smoke coming from his body on the ground, worried me.

"Stay out of this you brat!" He yelled and pointed his sword toward the sky, his sword began to glow, and the clouds became dark, his sword started to spark, when I noticed this lightening bolt was headed straight toward me…

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Percy getting up and walking towards me, Jason stopped his attack and focused his attention on Percy.

"You are still alive?" Jason asked surprised,

Percy said nothing, but raised his hands for the water to form a hurricane and placed it upon himself, the water swirling around him.

"Pathetic, you know you can't defeat me so you are going to try and take yourself out…" Jason retorted.

When the hurricane disbanded to reveal Percy, all healed up,and looking _mad_ he raised his hands to summon yet another hurricane, and hurled it onto Jason sending Jason flying into the sky.

By this point everyone in camp was frightened, maybe except for clarisse.

Everyone had this look on their face that said; 'will Percy win?'

Jason stayed up in the sky, and summoned a lightening bolt, hurled it at Percy who didn't even try to deflect, just stood there, with anger filling his features, the sky was nearly black with lightening lighting the sky and thunder roaring around all of us, the wind was so strong it was actually getting hard to stand in, Percy Got to Blackjack and climbed on, and flew up into the Sky,

"So what did I miss?" a voice came from beside me.

"Nico!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, now whats going on?", as I filled him in as to what was happening I could see the anger cross his face, He cut the vines that kept us hostage.

"Those stupid _Romans_ ," he said while walking towards Percy and Jason.

"Jason just _leave_ already!" Percy exclaimed,

Jason just ignored the comment and looked at Nico.

"Oh look, now we have the Hades scum" Jason sneered.

"Excuse me?" Nico yelled.

Nico clenched his fists and pulled his sword from its sheath, then Raised his hands so the ground started to separate, creating an exit for the dead to raise,

"Let's get the Romans!" Nico yelled and all of us Greeks charged towards the Romans.

Octavian came and decided to spare with me, it was hard to concentrate when i was more interested in making sure everyone would make it out alive.

Jason then flew down and picked Nico up by the collar of his jacket,

"How dare you interfere with this dual!" Jason snarled, he flew back up to the sky with Percy on flying up only to be surrounded by a herd of storm spirits, having to defeat them all Percy couldn't go up to rescue Nico,

All of a sudden we all heard a scream, then saw a huge light coming from the sky.

The clouds separated, revealing Jason holding onto Nico away from him and dangling him about 60,Ft above ground.

"Greeks, let this be a warning not to mess with the Romans!" Jason yelled with pride as he dropped Nico and summoned lightening hitting Nico midair and forcing Nico to plummet towards the ground, Nico hit the ground a cavity around Nico.

Now we all didn't need to be children of Athena to know that, No one could survive that.

Percy immediately flew back down to check on Nico.

Once Percy got close enough he jumped of and ran towards Nico, I ran towards Nico as well when I got there I had wished I hadn't, Nico's face had burns all over his face. "Now look at what you have done!" Percy yelled,

Suddenly Jason came back down and came towards Nico, Percy and I stood above Nico's body.

"Don't even try!" Percy yelled.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked his voice sounding fragile.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I retorted.

"Jason please just go" I warn him.

"No" Percy said, I looked at him questionably, when i noticed his eyes glowing gold, his voice seeing hollow.

Percy got up and walked toward piper, who was watching him with curiosity, Percy then pulled out his sword, and started to walk a little faster when i noticed something wrong, Jason's eyes turning gold as well… not again … stupid eidolons.

"This is a warning not to mess with us greeks!" he said and plunged the hilt of his sword into Pipers forehead, knocking her out cold, then picking her up and running into the ocean, throwing her in and raising his hands to form a hurricane, around her, this hurricane however was different, it had icicles in it from the anger inside Percy, once the hurricane was disbanded, Piper fell to the ground, unconscious.

thats when i noticed she wasn't only unconscious but … dead …

"Percy what have you done!" I yelled.

"Jackson you are asking for it!" Jason said pointing his sword to the sky and by the looks of it this lightening bolt was going to be strong, Percy was also raising his hands, raising the water and willing it to form a hurricane, this hurricane also had icicles and strong wind, while Jason created a tornado, and threw lightening into the tornado.

fearing the worst, i ran toward Percy only to be stopped by Percy now looking towards me while still collecting power in the storm, Percy then retracted one of his hands and took his sword, and started to aim it at me, his gold eyes getting more bright,

"Percy Stop!" I tried sounding threatening and put my arms around his waist, his gold eyes then started to flicker, back to sea green, then to gold , etc.

However Jason's seemed to only get darker.

when the both hurled their storms, once the they both collided, they storms rose into the sky and once they got about ten feet up they exploded causing all of us to fly backwards, into the ground, the last thing I saw was the sky cracking? and Percy's eyes change back to sea green and cover me with his body,

"I'm sorry, that wasn't me" He said.

we then both blacked out…

when I woke up, the first thing i noticed was Percy on the bed beside me still out cold.

"Annabeth, you might want to see this." Chiron informed me.

we walked outside and i was shocked, the camp was destroyed, cabins blown apart, and some burned to ash, and scariest of all; the sky was broken, pieces of it probably all over, and beyond the break was black and grey, with purples and pinks, all sorts of colours, the one thing that caught my attention was Octavian, standing directly below the hole in the sky, looking up and looking confused.

I looked where he seemed to look and saw that a form had been descending, he wore dark clothing, with a white toga, black hair and red eyes, he had this purple aura around him, he looked scary.

once this strange figure connected to the ground everything around him started to wither, the plants, trees, the grass, everything except us…weird.

"Hello, my name is Zeref and you will show me to the romans, and the rest of you will bow down to me, as i am your new leader!"

Chiron, galloped towards him with his bow and arrow aimed at Zeref, Zeref then used some unknown magic and Chiron then fell to the ground … dead…

"DON'T TRY TO CROSS ME"…


End file.
